Consumers are more frequently looking for foods that have a greater nutritional benefit, and avoiding foods that are perceived to have a negative impact on health. Consumers are increasingly skeptical of whether ready-to-eat foods can meet nutritional and functional expectations. One particular function desired in ready-to-eat foods is the ability of such foods to help consumers maintain a stable blood glucose level, since spikes and valleys in blood glucose levels can affect energy level and health. One component of foods that can help provide a stable blood glucose level includes slowly digestible starch (SDS), which is a source of slowly accessible glucose (SAG). Some grain-based foods can have difficulty in helping maintain a stable blood glucose level because the grain starches in such foods are often gelatinized during cooking, which reduces the SAG content of these foods. Consumers who enjoy traditionally grain-based foods, yet want the benefit of a food that can help maintain stable blood glucose levels are interested in having more options for their diets.